There's not always gonna be a happy ending
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: Natsume's getting married. What will happen to Mikan? Will she stay in Japan? Will she object? Read it you're so curious.


**Moon: No I don't own Gakuen Alice. Warning there is a character death.**

Mikan's POV

It's really happening. I'm such an idiot to think that he would still love me after all these years. 10 years has past since the elementary principle was taken down. Right now I'm standing in front of a church because I was invited to a wedding. Natsume's wedding.

He met someone name Hikari during one of his missions and fell in love with her. But as long as he's happy I'm happy.

"Polka, how much longer are you going to stand there?"

I blinked. There's only one person who calls me that. "Natsume how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"It's not my fault you showed me."

"You took my underwear!"

"Calm down, Polka this is a church. Anyway should you be inside helping Hikari get ready?"

"Oh right Hotaru's going to hit me with her baka gun since I'm late. Later."

I ran inside the church to the bride's room and when I entered guess what hit me. A baka bullet.

"Mikan you're late."

"Sorry Hotaru, I was eating sweets."

"Mikan thanks so much for coming. I'm so glad you were able to make it," said the girl in the wedding dress. She looked really beautiful. Her hair was a mix of caramel, lemon, and ebony that was put in an elegant bun with a few strands hanging loose. The dress fit her perfectly and was made the look even more beautiful were her golden eyes. Then I faked a smile.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Now is not the time for talk. We still need to find Anna and Nonoko since they're the bridesmaids and get Aoi in her dress. We only have half an hour."

"I'll go find Aoi."

"I'll help too," Hikari said as she stood up.

"No, you're going to stay. We can not let you get dirty or for Natsume to see you. It's bad luck."

"Fine."

Then she sat down again and I went to go find Aoi who was hiding because she didn't like the dress they picked out.

"Aoi get in the dress," I yelled as I tried to put it through her head.

"But I don't like it. It makes me feel really itchy!"

"Get in the dress or I'll tell Natsume about that guy."

She stopped struggling for a minute. "You wouldn't."

"Aoi get in the dress for the happiest day of your brother's life now or I'll tell him."

She started to properly put on the dress. After a while she spoke. "Nee… Mikan do you love Oni-chan?"

"Yeah, like a brother."

"Mikan you're one of the worst liars I know. Tell the truth it's only the two of us in this changing room."

"Even if I loved him it's useless he's in love with Hikari," I said my voice slightly cracking.

She didn't speak for a while. "Mikan we should get back it's almost time to start."

"Yeah."

We hurried to the doorway of the aisle and Hotaru hit me again.

"Hotaru, what was that for?"

"We were going to start with out you. Come on let's go take our seats."

She pulled my hand and led me inside the beautiful chapel. We sat down right as the music started playing. I looked at Natsume. He looked so handsome. Even through the attire was simple he made it look amazing. Hikari started walking down after Nonoko and Anna. I kept biting my tongue to prevent from saying anything.

"Do you take this man as your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you sir take this woman to be your wife?"

Say no. Say no. "If I didn't want her as my wife then we wouldn't standing here."

"Close enough. Now is there anyone who wishes to object the marriage of these two? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Do not speak Mikan. Do not speak. I bit my tongue even harder.

"Then by the power vested in me you are now man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As they kissed I kept myself from crying in sorrow and shouting no. Natsume…

"Congratulations you two!"

I watch from a distance as they received blessings from everyone. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hotaru."

"Why didn't you stop them Baka?"

"He's happy. That's good enough for me."

"Mikan you're crying. I told you before 100 times."

"Crying makes me look uglier. I know."

I took one last glance at the happy couple as they exited the church. "Hotaru I'm sorry."

She looked confused. "I promise I'll be back one day. Good bye," as I said that last word I teleported to my small apartment grabbed everything I needed and left.

Hotaru's POV

"I promise I'll be back. Good bye."

"Mikan!"

But it was too late she had teleported away. I started running to her apartment after giving Hyuuga an I'm going kill you look. But when I opened the door there was nothing. It looked as if no one had been there. My best friend left to who knows where.

"Mikan, you baka!"

"Hotaru what are you doing here?"

I turned around to see my boyfriend Ruka. "Mikan's gone."

Then he hugged me in comfort. "It'll be alright she'll be back. And this probably isn't a goo time to ask but," he let go of me and went on his knees.

"Imai Hotaru will you marry me?"

"Where's the ring?"

He held out a small box and opened it. Inside was a ring with a two carat diamond.

"I'll marry you."

He smiled and put the ring on my finger. I smiled at him. Well, at least he finally worked up the confidence. We've been dating for 6 years and he finally asks. But that still doesn't make me happy enough. Mikan's still gone without a trance and I'm going to find her and get her back even if it means dragging her from the other side of the world.

8 months later Mikan's POV France

"Mikan clear table three!"

"Hai!"

I quickly grabbed the plates and hurried to dump them in the sink.

"You look like you've hadn't had any sleep," said my fellow coworker and friend Rose.

"I'll be fine Rose."

We both walked out to serve costumers. "Welcome to Sweet Dreams! This way please."

After taking their orders I saw Rose in the kitchen.

"Mikan, did you see the way that guy at table four looked at you?"

"No and I don't care."

"Come on Mikan a bunch of guys come in here everyday just to ask you out and you always say no. You're letting a lot of cute guys go."

"I don't care. Right now, I don't want to go out with a guy."

We have this conversation every day and she still doesn't get the fact that I don't want a boyfriend. I really don't want anyone but Natsume. The next 9 hours of serving, being asked out by guys and cleaning went by faster than normal. Now I'm in my apartment reading a letter that was sent to me. When I was done reading it I took out my necklace of stones and looked at the red one. Natsume's Alice stone… he probably threw mine away or lost it since it was so small. I started writing a letter to everyone. When I was done I put that and my necklace in a box. Then softly cried.

The next day.

I was walking around just walking with the box in my pocket when I saw her and she unfortunately saw me. Koizumi Luna. Then she walked toward me.

"Mi-chan, it's been a while hasn't it? You got my letter right," she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Luna."

"Oh, why so serious? Come on let's go!"

She grabbed my hand very tightly making sure that I didn't go away and took me to a deserted alley. Then she threw me to the hard to the wall.

"You deserve to die," her sweet voice was replaced by a cold and hard one.

"Luna it's not-"

"Not your fault? Don't even start! You and your mother took away the only person that cared about me!"

"Luna my mother cared for you that's why she used her Alice-"

"Shut up! I killed your mother and now I'll kill you."

She took a knife out of her coat pocket. "Luna before you kill me let me say something."

"What?"

"Don't kill any of my friends."

"Why should-"

Now it was time for me to interrupt her. "I didn't run away from here. I stayed when I could've teleported somewhere else. So please. I'll kill myself. You can say that you found me and whatever but don't hurt my friends."

"Fine then."

She threw the knife toward me. I picked it up and put it directly on my heart. Then I stabbed myself deeply and took the knife out. Goodbye forever… My eyes closed forever never to open again.

A year later… Natsume's POV

Last year the girl I loved disappeared. And Hikari died two months ago. She had cancer and a life shorting Alice. She was my friend and she wanted to get married before she went so I proposed to her and made her last wish before dying come true. She said to me that she was really thankful to have a great friend as me. When I told everyone about that Hotaru kept hitting me in the head for three hours because Mikan left because of me.

"What do you mean?"

Everyone looked at Hotaru who had suddenly yelled. Good thing we were in my house and not public.

"Hotaru-"

She held up a finger to silence Ruka. "What do you mean that she died?"

She? Died? That's never a good sign. "If she died a year ago then why didn't we know?"

"Send the body to Japan and the box or I will personally make sure that you won't see the light of day again."

And with that she threw her phone breaking it in many pieces. "Hotaru who was that," Nonoko asked.

"A person saying that Mikan died a year ago."

Mikan died?

"Koko you owe me 10,000 yen for reading my mind again."

"Mikan's dead?"

"Mikan was founded dead a year ago in France with a knife in her hands so they're guessing that she committed suicide. People were looking for the reason why and found out that you broke her heart. Making her kill herself."

Everyone looked at me who wanted to redo time to fix this.

"Anyway we're going to have a funeral for her in a week. A private one. So where to bury her is the question."

"She would want to be next her Grandpa's and Mom's. We can plant a sakura tree next to her since she loved them," I said.

She died because I married someone who was going to die soon. I should've told her the reason why I was marrying her in the first place. I am such an idiot.

A week later

Next to the casket there was a red haired girl. She looked at us. Then slapped me.

"I guess its better this way through," she said softly.

"Who are you," Anna asked.

"Rose. Mikan told me about her friends in Japan."

"So you know that this idiot broke her heart," Hotaru said while pointing to me.

"I wanted her to get a boyfriend to forget but she didn't move on."

Then there was a silence. "Should we put the casket in the hole," Nonoko asked.

After we buried her, Rose took out a small box. "This box was found with her when she died."

We opened the box inside was a piece of paper and her necklace of Alice stones. Imai took out the paper and read it while everyone looked over her shoulder to read.

_If you're reading this then that must mean I'm dead. I'm sorry that I ran away. I'm writing this because Luna sent me a letter saying that she's coming and if I run you'll all be harmed. If they said that I committed suicide it was because I didn't want Luna to hurt you. _

Nonoko, Anna, and Aoi started crying. While everyone else has a sad expression.

_Anna, Nonoko you're probably crying now aren't you. Thank you. I'm so glad I meet you. I'm glad that we could be friends. Thank you for crying for me because those who are dead God does not allow them to cry. But please do not cry. Don't cry if you miss me or if you think you'll never see me again because I am not gone forever. When your time comes I'll welcome you into Heaven with open arms._

They still cried. Trying to stop but they couldn't.

_Koko and Permy. Are you married yet? I could tell how much you two loved each other the minute I saw how you both stayed by each other's side. You two deserve the best. I wish I could go to your wedding but I will watch from where I am. I wish you two, eternal happiness together. Until our next encounter this is my goodbye and I ask you to love each other until time disappears._

Sumire touched her ring with tears in her face and Koko comforted her.

_Rose, thank you so much. You stayed by my side. You tried to make me smile. I appreciate all that you have done for me. I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. You are my friend for all eternity. I will pray that you find your happy ending in the world I left. Do not mourn over my death. Please try to find your own happiness because you always make sure that every else is happy when you're not. You deserve happiness. _

Rose looked emotionless but tears were on her cheeks.

_Aoi, I haven't forgotten you so don't think I did. I want you to be happy with whoever you end up with. I know you're probably crying right now too. But tears don't suit you smiles do. So try smile even when you think it's impossible smile to make things better. I am selfish for asking but please… smile in my place. Aoi you are the happiest person I have ever meet besides me. So smile instead of crying. Smile._

Aoi tried to smile through the tears but she could not. At least not now.

_Ruka-pyon, did you finally ask Hotaru to marry you? If you haven't then get a move on already! If you did then I'll ask you to never cheat on her. Or I'll come back and haunt you for the rest of your life. She's my best friend so I wish for her happiness. Make her happy because I cannot. I'll be watching over you so please be happy with her. You are one of the kindest people I have ever met. Don't change. Thank you for helping me when we were younger. You're like the brother I always wanted._

Ruka smiled sadly tears started to flow out of his eyes.

_Hotaru, I'm so sorry. I broke my last promise to you. I'm sorry I never came back. Please… find it in your heart to forgive me. If you and Ruka-pyon are together I will pray for your happiness like everyone else's. I love you Hotaru. You will always be my best friend. Remember what you said the night I was going to leave with my mother? If it's us it'll be alright, something like this won't separate us forever. One day we'll be reunited. Smiling. I'm sorry. I wish I could be with you. With everyone. But my time is already gone. I will be waiting for you. No matter how long it takes I'll be waiting for you. Please don't forget me but do not mourn over me forever. We'll be together I promise and this time the promise won't be broken._

Her hands trembled. Her mask was starting to break everyone could tell.

_Last but not least Natsume. I have enclosed this letter with my necklace of stones. I know that we completed the trade a long time ago. I undid the trade and you probably lost my tiny stone. But I still love you through. I will now and forever. I'm an idiot through aren't I? But before you got married. Aoi told me something. She said that you still loved me and explained everything. I don't know how she found out but I really am glad she told me. Natsume I ran away for two reasons. I couldn't be here where my sadness always lingers. I needed to get away. I also ran away because I wanted to see if you would follow me but you never did. Natsume if you still love me then know that I'll always love you. Please live for me. Live your life happily. Don't die because you have your whole life in front of you. Please don't forget the girl who you stole her first kiss from. I don't care how you remember me just remember. But, don't let me take over your life. I love you until the end of eternity._

Tears slowly came out. I looked at her grave and noticed that next to it was a fully bloomed sakura tree. We never planted the seed so how? 

"_This tree shows my love for you. Forever blooming."_

I could've sworn I heard Mikan. I looked up at the sky. I took out a small necklace. Its pendent was a small box and inside was a very tiny orange stone. I'm sorry I didn't give you your happy ending Mikan. Then I took out a small box inside was a ring. 

**Moon: So what do you think?**


End file.
